When an input device or application emulating an input device is connected to a computing system, hardware class drivers associated with the input device are initialized to provide communication between the input device and an operating system. In some situations, an input device may use a hardware class driver from a different, more common, input device type to facilitate communication in a standard manner with the operating system. As an example, touch digitizers are often associated with mouse class drivers. Such an arrangement limits the functionality of the touch digitizer to that of a mouse device. Also, such a situation, limits the functionality an operating system makes available to a user of the machine for the input device.